Ferroseed
Ferroseed - Ferroseed is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured on DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He admits himself that he is a loner as he suffers from Social Anxiety Disorder. Place - Season 1 - 4th Personality - Due to Ferroseed's Social Anxiety, he finds it very difficult to speak to people. This affects him a lot on the island as his time there progresses. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Ferroseed is first seen with Seedot, Pancham, Inkay, Ledyba and Tynamo. After they leave for the campfire site he remains behind, claiming he doesn't speak to people. After Gallade tells him to move, he does. He is then placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do his first challenge. He is the last person of his team to jump, sinking to the bottom of the ocean before floating back up and scoring a point for his team, however they still lost. He is then seen outside of the cabin with Glameow and Spritzee - staying a reasonable distance away from them. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Ferroseed is seen sitting with Tympole. He asks her about Poliwag and why Poliwag bullies her, to which she pleads for him to help vote Poliwag out. Before he can answer Gallade interrupts him over the speakers, telling the campers to be at the campfire site in five minutes. During the challenge, he fails on the first obstacle, sliding down the first podium slowly. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Ferroseed is seen leaving the cabin before noticing that Poliwag is about to attack Tympole. He steps in, getting in the way of Poliwag and telling her to stop. In the confessional he mentions that he does not know why he did it. During the challenge, he hides behind a rock alongside Murkrow, mentioning (in the confessional) that Murkrow seems alright. He is later caught by Spiritomb. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Ferroseed is seen questioning Poliwag, to which she does not respond in a pleasant manner, telling him that it is none of his business. During the challenge he is placed into group on and falls from his podium. Whilst group two are doing the challenge she tries to speak with Tympole, but his social anxiety gets in the way. Tympole mentions to him that Poliwag will be leaving, to which he wishes Tympole luck for when she does the challenge. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Ferroseed is seen writing in his journal in the woods during the early morning. Whilst writing he starts to talk about his internal dilemma concerning the person whom he is attracted too. Tympole then jogs over to him, causing him hide his journal. She begins to speak to him and he responds awkwardly, quickly running away from her when he gets the opportunity. In the confessional, he blames his anxiety issue for this. During the challenge he is seen helping his team with the clues. When trying to find an underground area, he remembers Murkrow mentioning where his alliance was hiding and Ferroseed then leads Clauncher, Skrelp and Tympole to the location. He then gathers Slugma and Shuppet and heads back to the campfire site. If Tynamo had not sabotaged Ledian, Ferroseed would have lead his team to a victory. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Ferroseed is seen outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin writing in his journal. He is then greeted by Slugma but quickly leaves due to his anxiety. During the challenge, Ferroseed is seen with his team whilst they decide on who will be competing in the challenge, he does not volunteer. After the challenge he is seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home, meaning that Ferroseed is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Ferroseed is seen relaxing alone in his cabin when Glameow enters the room. He asks why she is in the room and before she can reply Gallade appears to get them to go to the campfire site. During the challenge Ferroseed it set to fight Vanillite and before they fight he wishes her luck. Vanillite then knocks him of of the podium. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Ferroseed is seen speaking with Snubbull. Snubbull snappily asks him why he is there and instantly apologises, saying that he is stressed out. Ferroseed then asks where Poochyena and Glameow are prompting Snubbull to reply sarcastically by saying 'Getting to know each other'. Ferroseed is later seen during the challenge whilst Poochyena attempts to organise the teams, however, Ferroseed eventually settles on hiding from Oddish below deck with many of the other campers. At the campfire ceremony he receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Ferroseed is seen approaching Slugma, asking him to help him get over his social anxiety. Slugma agrees to this and tells Ferroseed that he has already made progress by approaching him. In th confessional, Ferroseed says that he came to the island to get over his anxiety and that he hopes Slugma can help. During the challenge Ferroseed climbs hill three with Slugma, Tympole and Spritzee. Before beginning the climb, he tells his group that he thinks something is watching him, however, this is dismissed by Tympole who tells him to climb the hill. Later on, Slugma says that they should take a break and Ferroseed begins talking to Tympole, and she asks him how he is holding up. Later on they are seen by the gem, however, Buneary swoops in and takes it. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Ferroseed is seen with Slugma in the cabin. He asks what he can do to help with his anxiety and Slugma says that he needs to speak to people who he does not know so well. Later on, Ferroseed approaches Glameow and tries to start a conversation - however - Gallade appears, interrupting him. During the challenge, Ferroseed camps out with his team and he then begins to speak to Tympole, saying that she is a good leader. She responds by saying that it is because of him due to him standing up against Poliwag. Later on, Ferroseed is seen arriving back at the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Ferroseed is seen outside of his cabin with Tympole, once again complimenting her on her leadership and asking how she did it. Tympole says that she wanted to get out of her comfort zone and Ferroseed lets out a laugh, saying that he likes to stay in his. Tympole says that he should leave it and he asks why, in the confessional he says goes on a rant, asking why he has to leave it and implying that its purpose is for comfort. During the challenge he does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Ferroseed is seen with Tympole and Slugma inside of their team's cabin. During the challenge, Ferroseed eats all five of the oran berries, however, he gives up on round two to avoid being hit. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. It is also revealed that he voted out Glameow. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Ferroseed is seen with Slugma inside of their team's cabin. Ferroseed asks what he has to do next, however, Slugma says that he cannot keep 'holding his hand' and leaves the room, saying that he is trying to help. During the challenge Ferroseed is teleported into a hallway with Tympole, who he then tries to speak, however, he gets caught up in his words and she walks off, telling him to be quiet. In the confessional he says that that instance was not the worst one that he has had, a home video then plays showing him speaking to a shop assistant before running off in a panic. They are later seen within the mansion by an orb, which Ferroseed grabs whilst Tympole keeps watch. Episode 14 - Ferroseed will appear in this episode.